coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9006 (5th October 2016)
Plot Having outed Clayton on the internet, David has posters put up around the area bearing Clayton's photo and the caption "My name is Clayton Hibbs. I killed Kylie Platt". Steve brags to Tim that Tommy Orpington invited him into his house. Eileen starts to notice that Pat and Vinny haven't hired any contractors for the development. Vinny assures her that he's dealing with it. Freddie plans to take Audrey but worries as he doesn't know ballroom dancing. Gemma finds out that she's made the final three of the Weatherfield Good Samaritan Award but doesn't think she stands a chance as she's up against a philanthropic policeman and a twelve-year-old. Eileen hears from Tim that Vinny is at a casino and angrily reports to Pat that Vinny is frittering away their money. Pat goes along with her to "confront" him but warns Vinny first. The police question David about the posters and arrest him for perverting the course of justice. Outside the casino, Vinny collects fake passports for him and Pat. When Eileen and Pat arrive he calmly explains that the man he's with is buying one of the flats, No.8. David denies any involvement with the posters or comments online. He's informed that Clayton's trial might be postponed. Pat warns Eileen that her mistrust is putting the job in jeopardy. She is apologetic. Norris instructs Freddie on how to dance. Just as he's getting into his stride, Freddie trips over Tyrone's toolbox and breaks his wrist. Tommy calls at the cab office to collect his misplaced phone and ends up staying to play Subbuteo with Tim. Gemma goes before the judges and thinks she's done well, to Rita's amazement. Eileen's suspicions flare up when Rita tells her that the flat she's buying is No.8. The police tell David that Macca has suffered a serious head injury from a brick being thrown through his window. He's warned that he could go down for murder if Macca dies. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Youth - Lee Abbate *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *PC Woodruff - Donnaleigh Bailey *PC Burke - Giles Ford *Russ - Tomi May *Tommy Orpington - Matt Milburn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Viaduct Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Twilight Casino - Car park Notes *A policewoman at Weatherfield Police Station is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David is arrested on suspicion of perverting the course of justice; Eileen smells a rat and goes after Vinny; and Norris gives Freddie a ballroom dancing lesson, but by the end of the day one of the locals will be sporting a broken wrist. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,710,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2016 episodes